The Chronicles of Mankind: The only man in the World
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: After thousands of years of being frozen in a cyrotube, Justin finds himself alone as he wakes up in a world after man...as in the world is ruled by women! He now must bring mankind back from the brick of their extinction before the virus wipes out humanity. It won't be easy, as he is joined by the daughter of a gathering tribe. Will he succeed or fail to the whims of nature?


**Hello everyone! Blackhawk571X here! And this story is a experimental writing to test my storytelling skill. And this story is something that will excite some of you. Story's of a single male in an all female world…..Yes….I know what you're thinking. Yes, these kind of stories is like a males dream no matter where you are. In these stories, the man gets all the ladies, no matter what he does, lays with them, and becomes king of them all… all without him trying…..but not this one. In this story, the oc will have to fight, steal, kill and lead to be at the top. In this story, the male is not very impressive like the others and will have to be impressive to make it alive in this story. And I would tell you more but I don't want to ruin it. So without further ado, let's get started.**

Chaos. Nothing but chaos as the news repeated the worse news mankind could ever receive. All men in the world, are starting to become infertile. It all began with scientists finish a test bed for a cure for Alzheimer's, but something went wrong as the cure was making the men who got the cure to lose all their testosterone and it started to spread world wide. All of it started a few months early and now the search for a cure began. But not all scientists were convinced that a cure could be found and so they search for anyone with the right genes to carry on the human race after all the infected humans die off from this 'virus'. It was a very terrible thing to consider, but after a few months of nothing from the 99% of their fellow colleges worldwide, it would be the last chance to save humanity. And so they gathered some of the most athletic, healthy, and smartest men in the world, hoping that their genes would help humanity bounce back. But what many would not know is that humanity will not be saved be any of these chosen men to save their race, but by one who was not even considered for volunteering and even chosen to undertake this mission. Heck, anyone would very unimpressed with this man in not just physical, but also mental traits. This is the story of the only man in the world…...the only unimpressive man in the world, in a world of only women.

**January 21st, 2020**

"Sigh* just one day. One fucking day that I don't have to clean off shit from the bathroom wall. This is a university, not an insane asylum. Sigh* I should've accepted that job at Burger King." A man said as he pushed a mop and bucket through the halls of The University of Southern California. It would have students studying, being older kids as kids who got out of high school do. But ever since the first news of the 'Man Killing Virus' as some had called it, not many was seen and the university was changed into a research center to find the cure for this virus. It may just end this world, he once thought, humanity just had to play gods and were now paying for it. He just hope that some people would come out of this alive, and hoping that they remember the mistakes of what mankind did. Just as he rounded the corner, he saw a door open that had a 'Authorized Employees Only' sign on it. The janitor looked around and saw that he was the only one there.

"Hello! Is anyone out here?! There's a door marked for employees only wide open! Anyone one watching on the cameras know that I'm just closing the door!" The man yelled as he puts the mop and bucket to the side to close the door, and just as he grabbed the handle, he noticed a door inside marked with government marks like the ones seen in Hollywood films with government involved moments. The man looked around to see no one around and know that seeing even this will land him in prison for even helping closing a door, especially if it was something of this magnitude.

"Well, you only live once. And besides… I can blame the guy who left this door open….Yea definitely a good excuse." The man said as he entered the room, not realizing that door slowly closed behind him….and locked him in. The man continued, unaware of the fate now lying before him, as he opened the door, only to find a room with 6 foot tall metal boxes… and the contents shocked him to no end. In these boxes were men frozen in a cryogenic state, and alive judging by the heart beat screen on the monitor on the door of the boxes. The man looked around and saw men he did not know to men that _everyone_ knew. He looked shock as he recognized one of the men in the cryogenic structure.

"Ben Affleck?" The man said, and true to his world, Ben Affleck, the man who played as Batman in the Justice League movie. He saw another from the movie that he could not name at the moment but he realized what this was. It was rumored that a few scientists had broke off from the others that were finding a cure for the virus, when they were thinking of a final option. Cryogenics. Freezing men so that they could hopefully repopulate with women and continue the survival of humanity. If not….well that was it then. The man then saw a man he least expected to be in the box.

"Kevin Spacey?" The man said incredulously, and true to his word, Kevin Spacey was in a skintight suit designed for the freeze. But that wasn't what concern him, for he used to love his acting in some movies and video games, like Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, but after what happened a few years earlier made him not like him at all.

"Scoffs* Good luck." The man said much skepticism and he walked away, he's seen enough to know that humanity may be doomed or maybe not. But as he walked back to the door, he noticed that one of the cryogenic tubes was opened and ready to work. Seriously, these people need to hire better workers or else someone with evil intent could do some bad stuff. Lucky for them he was not such person and deciding that what happens now, he could be imprisoned for life for this….so he might as well see how the boxes works. Moving closer to the opened box, he did not see a rubber ball on the floor and he tripped a bit. He could easily stopped himself from falling, but he did not have anything in front of him… except the box. He fell inside and somehow, the door closed, locking him inside and starting the process. The man realized this and did the only sensible thing in situations like this….freak the fuck out.

"*Bangs on glass door* Oh no *bangs some more* HELP! Somebody help me! I fell into this box and I can't out! Please help me!" The man yelled out for a few seconds before realizing the temperature was dropping, feeling his heart and soul drop.

"Oh….oh no. No. No. No. No. NO! NO! SOMEONE! ANYBODY! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The man yelled banging on the door as he was slowly being frozen by the device he was in. After a few minutes, the man realized that no help was coming as he slowly froze. In what he thought was his final moments, he tried to say his prayers and ask forgiveness to God for being a reclusive son of a bitch to his family and most importantly, to ask forgiveness for blaming God for every little bad thing in his life as he realized that most of them was his fault for not being brave or courageous enough to stand up for himself and others when it mattered most or do what's right. He promised, that if somehow that he survives this or ends up in some sort of reincarnation skit, to be so brave and courageous that everyone can look up to him. He finished his prayers as he finally froze, leaving the world and all he knew behind, not realizing that fate had already planned for this.

**In the distant future**

In the same area, in Southern California, the cities that once dominated the south coast is now mostly regrown forests and wildlife dominated the planet after man's decline. But this was not the focus of this part of the story. In these forests, a person ran to escape the search party after her for stealing a kill for her tribe. Upon closer inspection, the person relieved to be a woman, a tall and busty woman with long blonde hair and scantily clothed with leather clothes covering only hers breasts and pelvis, revealing everything to the whole world if she even cared about modesty. She ran on what was a road that once had cars as it now had grass and trees growing through the pavement, when she saw a building she could hopefully hid in. She ran just as the search party came out to the woods just to see the woman they're after ran into a structure that look very run down, but they went in anyway to go after the woman responsible for taking their kill. The blonde woman ran inside looking for a place to hide from the search party, not that she was a coward, it was just that she was outnumbered greatly and they were better warriors than her. And so she ran to see that a door was open and went inside, closing it just in time for the party to ran into the very corridor she was in. She waited for them to pass as she held her breath. She let go of that breath as she realized that the sound she could hear was herself and knew that she shook the off her trail. She was about to leave when she saw a reflection in the mirror in the room and she turn to see what was in the reflection. What she saw raised her curiosity greatly as a door with strange markings was on the door. She had seen a lot of markings from 'The Old World' as many had called it, when men were real and women mostly need them for various reasons, but these were new to her as she stepped closer to the door. She went to touch the door when she heard a yell that made her turn to realized that the tracker must have picked up her trail and will no doubt soon find her and kill her….or worse. She then decided that whatever was in this room would be nothing compared to the room she was in, and she went inside.

Once again she waited for the party overlook her again as she saw the contents of the room in shock. The room had 6 foot tall boxes of bulky and strange designs and she notice that it was cold that she was able to see her breath and shivered to the cold. She looked around as the boxes had frost all over them and had little screens with names she can't read and figures she could not understand, but she saw that one of them was different than the rest. 'Why?' anyone would ask? Well it was rather simple, on the 'window' that she was looking at, a line was going up and down in a rhythm. She couldn't understand what this meant, but she knew it had to be important as it would go up, a beep would ring out. She tried to understand what it meant, not realizing that on the side of the 'window' a countdown was happening….and it was about to end soon.

_5…..4…..3…..2…..1…...0…..Cryogenic Journey complete….Defrosting now._

The woman didn't know what she did when the sound of hissing sounded out and a strange sort of wind came out around the door that was very frosted. She watched as the door opened to reveal a person, who was in terms...not impressive. The person had shaggy, curly hair, some hair on the chin and between the lip and nose, and had a pair of glasses on their face, which looked like the one she saw in the old world buildings, but the ones this person had was definitely better as it looked clean. She then heard the beep getting louder and faster as color on the person's face became clearer, but what happened next scared her senseless. She was brave in the face of danger when it counted, as she faced off against the beasts of the new world, from scavenging were dogs to the monstrous red bears and saber cats that staked the night when everyone sleeps. But what happened next scared her as what both of her and the occupant of the box didn't realize that the defrosting process, as advance it was back then, it would leave them in a painful state, which was the reason of the suits they made. But the person, the unfortunate soul who had to snoop around and fell into the box, felt as if it's entire world was been stabbed by millions of frost licked needles….and at the time the person had no trouble expressing what they felt.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The person yelled out as it stumbled out of the box, much to the shock and fear of the woman as she ran out screaming. She ran out of the two rooms and into the corridor, realizing that the two shouting was definitely heard by the search party and decided to leave now before being captured. She was at the door of the building when three women stepped inside and begin to trap her in. She then turned around to see more coming and she was captured by the three behind her. She struggled to get out of their grasp as they dragged her outside while the leader walked up to her. Just like her (and pretty much all the woman there) she was lightly clothed, covering her private parts, but she had an animals skull on her head as a helmet and a handmade spear with animal teeth and bones that looked scary enough to any normal person of this and the old world. She was dark tan and had white lines on her face, red silky hair that reaches her pelvis, and she had a smug look on her face.

"Well well Tiyna, looks like the rat has finally been caught." The woman said, getting most of her group to laugh at her joke. The only ones not laughing was two giant woman of 7 feet tall that were holding the woman named Tiyna, as she struggled against their hold.

"Yea well, I would have gotten away from you tree humpers if not for that beast in there." The woman said, getting a punch straight into her gut as the leader rose an eyebrow in interest.

"A beast huh? What did it look like? Tall and hairy like the red bears? Stout and fast like the sabercats? Oh don't tell me it's the barbarians of the north!" The woman said jokingly as the group laughed harder.

"You wouldn't believe me if you saw it. It was tall, blue skinned and cold, and makes a horrible scream." Tiyna said, making the group laugh even harder and just when the leader about say something…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream let out, making all the women turn towards the building with some looking in fear since this was new to them. The leader looked back at Tiyna with a raised eyebrow.

"See?" Tiyna said after getting a look from the leader of the search party. She then looked back and decided to face this so called 'beast'.

"Alright, you two stay here and guard her. After we've slain this beast, we will de-egg her at camp." The leader said, making Tiyna pale and felt sick. She and four others moved into the building to slay whatever monster was lurking inside. What many would realize that the thing was no monster, but something entirely different.

**Inside the University of Southern California, minutes earlier**

After stepping out the box, he did everything he could to keep his screams to a minimum. Not that the first outburst really helped him out, or the second or even the third one when stubbed his bad toe on a box, but after realizing that he scared a poor woman to death, he needed to be civil to anyone else that will approach him. He tried to stand up, not that his frost covered janitorial uniform helped him much, he then decided to strip them off to not only remove the very things keeping him cold, but also find something that will keep him warm. He tried to keep standing while keeping the painful screams from escaping his lips as he saw the door out the room was open. There he found a closet with a large coat that was big enough for his size. He then sat down with the coat on him, warming himself up while thinking about the situation he was in. It's been a few moments that he had exited the box, and not one, save for the woman earlier, had come up to see if he was alright or outright arrest him. He have wondered about the woman he saw earlier since he only got a look at her, who was tall, blond and seriously needs some better clothes when he heard noise outside and it did not sound good.

"Check this hall, find the beast!" A woman, from the sound of it, yelled out and no doubt where looking for him. He did not want to be at the end of what the woman was going after and so leaving behind the coat, he went back into the room with his janitorial uniform since he left it there like an amateur, but hey at least he'll be dressed modestly. He slipped into the uniform, much to his body's profound disagreement, but he got it on and the coat and he searched for something to defend himself with….just in case. He saw along side the coat in the closet was a metal box with a key lock on it. He looked around the room for the key, and found it inside the drawer of a desk, and proceeded to open it. He got it open to found something he only saw in movies, a Colt 1911. But not just any colt 1911, it was black with red flames on the slide of the barrel along with two magazines full of bullets, ready to put down whoever is unfortunate to do it's owner harm. Realizing that a simple pistol like this couldn't have just sit there for show, he looked inside to see if it had any form of note in it, and he found it.

_To whoever found this, congratulations on owning a new bitching pistol. It was my grandfather's in World War II when he gave me this on my 18th birthday, and I thought I would honor it in memory by giving it a paint job…..it was the last we spoke when I showed it to him. Anyways, in case you are wondering, yea the world went to shit. It went apocalypto and men got screwed in the end. I know that you men must be worried that mankind would see the last of it's days, but fear not. After much studying, it turns out that the 'virus' had change the woman's biology to be able to reproduce without sperm….still wondering how it's possible but it is. But still, men got screwed and the world went to shit, and the only hope for mankind is you guys who probably just woke up from cryogenics. Wish you all the best of luck and do me a solid, when you ran out of bullets for this gun, just melt the gun and bury it somewhere. That way it would bring peace to my grandfather (in my eyes anyway). Oh and one more thing, if you ever find the idiot janitor that stepped in the last cryotube, tell him that he made my life a living hell for a year and almost costing me my job. And if somehow you are reading this Mr. Red : YOU'RE FIRED!_

_Signed James Dowly_

_Director of Project Adam at the University of Southern California_

The man smiled slightly at the end of the letter. Good he thought, the guy was a pain in the ass at times and even brush him off on certain things. Just because he worked hard to keep his job, despite hating it, it wasn't his fault that the others were lazy shits….and they are skinner and athletic than him for christ sakes! But he ended the thought as he heard more sounds from the hallway, putting away his braid new, and first ever gun, in his back pocket (actually his waist but yea), put the mags in his pocket and got by the door. The very first thing he notice was the place was very runned down. The second thing he noticed is that the only source of light in the corridor was a hole in the ceiling, which had vines grow through it. And the third thing he noticed is a woman at the end of the hallway. Tan skinned with loincloths that would make any hot-blooded male go crazy on seeing the amount of skin showing, and a skull on her head. He would ponder more on it, when two more women came around the corner to see their leader.

"Well? Did you find it?" The leader asked, getting shakes of the head from the two.

"No mistress Ztio, we've found no thing that was even beast material. Perhaps Tiyna lied to us." One said, she was a 5 foot 6 tall woman with red hair, hazel eyes and near pale white skin. She would be considered a beauty if not for the ugly scar on her face, which no doubt was from a wild animal attack. The other was a 6 foot tall woman with black hair, blue eyes and light tan skin. This girl was definitely a beauty with loincloths covering more than her private parts and a fur like coat on her shoulders.

"_Damn it horn dog, put it down! I'm in a middle of a crisis here and I don't have the luxury of ogling women who dresses like they want someone to bend them over and mate with them. I have to get out of here fast."_ The man thought as he inched his way out of the door and try to escape, but at the moment, the universe liked to mess with him.

_**Floor creak**_

The man cringes as his foot happens to step on a very loose floor board, causing a noise that was definitely heard by him and the very women he was trying to escape from, which was not happening as he heard the words he didn't want to hear.

"There it is! Get that beast!" The leader named Ztio yelled out, causing the two woman to chase after him, and the man to run as fast as his body can handle and more. Why you ask? Well the reason is because he wasn't the most authentic of the family due to him being a couch potato gamer and weighing 280 pounds, and he was 5 foot 7…...so yea…..definitely not the best figure to run for his life and expect to get away easy.

"Breathes heavily* I swear *Gasp* If I get...out of this alive….I am so….going on a diet….*Hah* and excise…*Hahhh* my thighs are burning." The man said to himself as he tried to outrun the two as he rounded the corner. The girls were easily gaining on him but due to the distance of the three, the 'beast' had the advantage to run farther away, but somehow was slower than them. The man rounded another corner when he saw a door open, went in and closed the door softly but fast, just as the two rounded the corner. The two were expecting to find the 'beast' in the hall, but it disappeared, and so they run down the hall to hopeful find it. The man had time to collect his breath since he was really fat and lacking the muscles and stamina to run the high school mile with ease. He then got up and started searching for anything that will help him…...YES! he knows he has Colt 1911 on his hip, but at the moment he know bullets of the caliber and gunpowder are as worthy as gold in the California Gold Rush. So this pistol was his absolute last resort of life and death moments that can work every single time, and the idea of a gun in a stone age world (at least he think it is) would tip the scale in his favor in disputes….not that he wants to make everyone bend the knee to him. He had dreams of being President of the United States and make the country whole again, but after all that has happened to him in the last hour…..yea he will be lucky to get out of this alive. He stopped his musings when he saw the very last thing in his life right now…

"A mop?...Seriously?...Can I least get a machete or a fire axe? Hell a knife!? Sigh* It will have to do, at least the woods more harder than whatever sticks they have…...I'm not even gonna honor that sentence with a 'That's what they said' stik...Fuck it." The man grabbed the mop, put the mop end on the floor at an angle and proceed to slam his foot to break the part off to have a pointed edge. Finally after a few minutes, the mop part broke off with a crack and he takes a look at it. Sure enough, the mop now had a pointed edge (edges rather cause….wood brakes) and he settle for it until he finds something else. He walked to the door and steeled himself.

"Come on man you got this. No one's gonna care now if you defend yourself against a group of women...especially man hunting ones…..yea go with that….Sigh* Ok…..stage exit." The man said, opening the door to the very hall he lost his pursuers at. He closed the door and starts walking down where he ran from, hopefully to find an exit somewhere. He walked a bit more when he heard running behind him...and an obvious war cry.

"Yhaa!" A woman yelled out, causing the man to duck to the right, which made the black haired tan woman miss her spear thrust as she stumbled to fall on her face, showing...much of herself to him.

"_Oh…..shit….."_ The man thought as he felt himself blush and hardening, but shook his head and got into a battle stance since running is the last option for him to do. The woman got up and she got a look at this 'beast'. Clearly it was nothing like Tiyna described but this person was obviously different than most women. This person was on the chubby side, a hairy face, sharp eyes and shaggy hair covered by some strange headgear (janitor cap), and very strange clothes covered by a big coat. The woman tilted her head in confusion at the sight of this strange person.

"You're a strange beast, you know that?" The woman asked, clearly talking to herself.

"Trust me lady, I've been called worse than that. But thanks dear." The man said, clearly shocking the woman thinking that she wouldn't get an answer from it.

"Oh! So you speak! And a very deep voice at that." The woman said with a smile, which was surprisingly white. This got a smile back from the man.

"Thanks. That's the best complaint I've gotten from a woman in a long time." The man said, seeing the woman blush for some reason, but she shook it off.

"No problem. Sadly I have to bring you to my mistress. She needs to slay you." The woman said, getting a grin from the man.

"Not sure if she wants to lay with me or kill me from how you phrase that. But I must decline." The man said trying to get a laugh from her, but he got an angry look from the woman instead.

"You dare assume my mistress to lay with anyone!?" The woman yelled, got a shoulder shrug from him.

"Well yea, you girls dress like you're ready for someone to bend you over and fuck you anytime anywhere." The man said, getting a red angry blush from the woman, which looked cute from his view. It made him hold up his hands.

"Sorry honey, but where I'm from, women wear a lot more than what you have. And they definitely wear panties...unless they don't, then hey I'm not one to judge." The man said, seeing the woman tilt her head in confusion.

"Panties? Is that some sort of loincloth?" The woman asked, getting mouth drop from the man.

"Well if you consider that it covers your most private parts of the pelvis, then yes it is. Why just now, you gave me quite the show." The man said, getting the woman to cover herself. He held up his hands again.

"Hey don't blame me for not covering yourself good to hide ...that...besides you're lucky I'm not most men, they would've whip their dicks out and fucked you right then and there for giving them a show like that." The man said, getting the woman to tilt her head one more time.

"What's a men? And what's a dick? Is that a mushroom?" The woman, now getting a blushed face from the man. This was getting them nowhere and the more he kept talking to her, the more of the risk of the rest of her group joining her, and most definitely she will notice the tent forming on his pants. It was by luck that the lighting was low otherwise she would've asking the more embarrassing questions.

"Ok enough of this. Obviously that you want to bring me in to your mistress to kill, but I'm not going anywhere with you if it means death...so you know what must happen, yes?" The man said in a challenging voice and stern face, getting a shocked look before she harden her face and ready her spear.

"Your gonna regret those words beast." The woman said, getting angry look from the man.

"I have a name you know, and it's Justin Red.*_WAHHH!_" The man said, before letting out a war cry and thrusted his makeshift spear towards her, which she blocked by making it going to one side, but that is what he wanted and he slammed into her. She nearly fell over and got into her stance again while Justin got his coat and hold it in front of him like a shield while his spear rested on his hand holding the coat. She was confused but shook it off and press her attack, thinking that his 'shield' will be useless. How wrong she was when she thrusted her spear, he aimed his 'shield' to be pierced and twist his arm to lock her spear, twist his body bringing her to his other arm to her face in a clothesline, falling on her ass. The man dropped her spear and went for a choke hold. The woman was very surprised on what have happened, and so was the man as he got a hold of her neck to starve her of air. He didn't like the idea of killing, but he will do what he must to survive now. Just when he thought it will be over, he felt a hand on his groin, partially his 'tent' area, and she grabbed it hard, which made him loosen his hold in pain and the woman took the chance of elbowing his gut. Justin got off with an groin, just in time to see her punch his face, falling on his back. Justin was about to just about to get up when he felt a foot on his neck, and true to his eyes, the woman held a foot on his neck with her spear in her hand. But that wasn't what got most of his attention. Shown before him was her honey pot, beautiful in pink color and looked almost untouched as there were a patch of hair on it. The woman stared at him confused at first before realizing what he was staring at and blushed hard. But then instead of covering up, she looked back at his crotch to see a tent forming, making her curious what it was since she touched earlier. She had heard of the Futa Tribe in the east of the land of 'Merica', but it was women in that tribe, not like this….beast. And so, curiosity got the better of her, she let her foot off and got on him, wrapped her thighs on his neck to choke him while she investigate this…'tent'.

"Stay still beast, while I disarm you of anymore weapons." She said, thinking that the tent was a knife. And so fumbling with the zipper, she tried to get it off before realizing that it pulls down. Successfully unzipping him, she reached in to grab the so called weapon, but instead of cold sharp and thin, it was warm, rounded, and thick. She gasps as she felt this warmth before so she remove the thin cloth holding the thing in her hand….and just like the man who stared at her nether regions, it was her turn to stare at his. Pink at the tip, and the shaft was a light pink and white, while it was thicker than a knife or sword, it was currently not thick enough to impress most women of his time. But it did not matter to her since it was….her first time seeing something like this, and unknowingly she was lightly stroking it, getting a groin from the man. It wasn't a painful groin from the pressure on his neck, since she lost focus when she saw his package, but it was almost familiar to groins…..of pleasure. Slowly increasing her speed and wrapping her fingers tightly on the throbbing member, she got more groins from her opponent, almost forgetting why she was fighting him in the first place, but the growing heat between her legs and her growing lust was begging her to stop fighting….and start getting to know this man 'very' well. But before she could attempt a very erotic showdown with her opponent, she was hit in the head with her spear by the man. After knocking her out, he pushed her off, his manhood yelling at him for not going down on her, but he ignored it, having greater propitiates than fucking a future Stone Age woman….a very hot stone woman who curves are begging to be touched.._** 'JUSTIN!'**_ 'Oh alright!'. He then got up to zip himself up and grab the woman, laying her by the wall.

"I may not have gotten your name, but it was probably for the best. Since I may not see you again, I'll just be another face for you. Have a good life, and be thankful I did not resort to my pistol, for I still not fond of taking a life, at the risks of my own." Tha man said, running down the hall, not realizing that the fight was watched by two women. They would stepped in if not for the show their friend gave them, for they never seen anything like the thing from the 'beasts' crotch and for some reason, it made their nether regions wet. It made them curious why such a thing left them hot and wanting but they have a job to do, and they don't want to fail their mistress. Just as they went to help their friend wake up, they heard yells from both the 'beast' and one of their own, and from the sound of it, they were fighting too.

**Down a few hallways away**

"RAAHHH!" The man yelled as he charged at another woman, hoping to just make these further fights short and rewarding without any sort of sex act. He would consider himself lucky to lose half of his virginity in any situation, but right now all he cared for is his life. He just got out of the cryo pod after falling in by accident, woke up to find his world is no more and everyone and everything he loved and cherished is now either forgotten in history or buried in the ground, and the first ever people he lays eyes on in this new world...wants his head like a trophy. At this moment, most people would either lose their minds to the grief of it all or end it all to return to some form of it in the afterlife. But not him, he was a fighter, a leo, a marine at heart! He may not had many courageous moments in his life, but when it counted he rose above his cowardicance and faced any that would do him or the people he loved harm. He remember some of the monsters he have met in his life, but did not want to press the thoughts further as he brought himself back to the present, a present he never wanted in his life….but was sure as hell not gonna surrender to it or it's inhabitants as he fought the next woman after him. It was (surprisingly) a silver haired woman, tan skin, white tribal lines and curves that would leave the woman he fought earlier envious, if she wasn't already.

"HAA!" The woman yelled back as she had a wooden shield and sword against him, blocking his strike, but it was what he wanted as he threw his weight against her. For once his weight was useful in terms of attack, but it chips at his stamina, and his body can only take so much before it screams to surrender, and he barely have any muscles. He hoped that by the time that happens, he would face off the leader of this group and ask her to leave him in peace….before he has to resort to his _Colt Ala Kuma_…..YES! He knows that giving an inanimate object a name is not a good sign of insanity, but with the situation that makes Wilson the volleyball from the movie _Cast Away _look like a Disney character, you too would nod your head in agreement….at least the gun is better than a fucking volleyball. Justin saw the woman shaken up by his body slam move, he could tell that she has more stamina than him, but the unconventional moves and tactics were tipped the scales of battle in his favor. But he know he will run out of improvised moves before whipping out his colt to lay down the law, as she shook the stars from her head and stare at him hard.

"You know, for a beast, you're a good fighter. Shame you won't last long." The silver head said, not the one who watched his earlier battle with his first opponent. The man grinned to not let her get an edge in the psychic warfare with obvious facts, but he still have a few tricks up his sleeves. That shield of hers can only protect certain areas providing she aimed her shield correctly and on time, and her sword gave her an extra arc of protection in front of her as well as give her an edge of attacking any opponent she faces. Justin only had 'his' spear and his coat to act as a shield, which surprise him and her when she swiped him with her sword….only for the coat to hold against the blade long enough to do the same just like the last. He twisted his arm to lock hers and her weapon while he moved his body to attack her...or rather her shield as he kicked her, slamming her body to the wall as he let go. The man was thinking of few ways to end this battle before resorting to his pistol.

"Thank you, my dear. I'll admit that this is my first time fighting like this, but I try and make do. And I know I won't last long, so the next moves will be to end this fight." The man said, getting a mad look from the woman.

"High words for a beast. Aren't you guaranteeing your death with meaningless words?" The woman said, getting a shake from the man.

"Words are meaningless if you are unwilling to believe them yourself….and that only grantee of death is if you don't heed them respectfully….especially in a cold dark world such as this." The man said, getting a growl from the woman.

"Rahh! I tire of your words beast! Your inaction's will be the death of you!" The woman said as she charged at him, not seeing the gleam of anger in the man's eye, the mistakes of his old life came back to haunt him and it pissed him off. And so as the woman swing her sword high in the downward swing to cut him down….and the man let go of the spear to grab the sword with one hand, stopping it between them. If he had not be so pissed off, he would have been shocked just like his opponent. But at the moment, he didn't care as he twisted his arm to force her on her knee and grabbed her throat with the other. The woman would have stopped him with her shield...but the look in his eyes, the raw anger etched on his face...for the first time she was scared about this. Sure she was scare against the monstrous red bears of the valleys and plains of the land, but she had kill them before on her own and conquered her fear of them. Sure she faced off against the fast but beastly saber cats in a hunting party in the high mountains, lost a few of her friends that day but braver than before. She had faced many challenges and rose above it...but this was entirely different...and she does not know how to beat this beast...especially when he was looking intimidating, scary, and powerful and….and...so fucking sexy and dominating! Her musing was halted when the man gave her his piece.

"Death and inaction's are nearly the same. The only difference is that death ends pain...inaction's...causes….**pain!**" The man said growling at the end, not paying attention to the daze in her eyes, not from suffocation, but from growing affection. The woman could not ask for the name of the dashing warrior before her…..before he knocked her out by a hard hook to the face. The man seethed at the slumped form before him, realizing that the mistakes of the past and the self beating-on-himself syndrome had came back to haunt him. But just as fast as it came, it went away quickly as he need a very serious mental note to himself.

"_No….no don't start now Justin. You have better things to do than belate yourself."_ Justin said to himself as he calmed himself, he was not out of this fire yet, when he saw the shield and sword by the woman he fought. Again he don't have a name, but she had better weapons to spare for his use. He went to pick them up, putting the shield on his left arm and holding the sword in his dominant hand, but now have no where for the spear. He then have the thought of a scene from an anime a few years back…..*Sigh Yes, he know he's a bit of an otaku for watching anime...but hey! They are some good ones out there in the old world. And the one he remembered was Sword Art Online, where Kirito was fighting the leader from a front line guild, he had his sword in his shield...and it looked cool. And so with some modification to the shield, he sheathed his sword into it and welded his spear...and remember another thing from his world….no not another anime….but never knew if it was a thing in 'that' world….roman soldiers. He finally got a proper sword and shield that he could use them just like the romans did...and he loved that game that captured the perfection of the Roman military...Ryse: Son of Rome. He put his coat back on, wondering just why a sword strike didn't do much against it...maybe it was made with certain fibers that made it tough...but he wasn't gonna look at a gift horse in the mouth….whatever it meant….yes he knows…..don't ask. He looked at the weapons he now have...and realized that he never owned even a simple knife in his old life..but now he has a sword, shield, spear and a gun...and he fought two very beautiful women who looked ready to be bended over and *Smack* ow! **'Justin….FOCUS!' **ok ok, I get it. So after gathering his thoughts, he walked down to the end of the hall and walked for a few minutes trying to find his way out, when he rounded the corner to see a door that led to the outside world. Believing that he was home free, he ran to the exit and thought of what to do next….like how to survive in this world. He didn't get far as he made the exit..only to find seven more women waiting for him and one of them was aiming a bow at him...and she let loose.

"AHH!" The man yelled as he felt the arrow pierced his shoulder, forcing him to take cover behind the wall connecting to the door to the outside world...and the women who are hunting him.

"I have you now beast! Come out and face me!" The mistress Ztio yelled out, having the red head, black haired and the silver haired women outside without their weapons, while the two giants held their prisoner. Justin gasp loudly as he tore the arrow out of his shoulder, feeling the flesh rip from the jagged edge that stone arrows are built for, and he went to aid his shoulder as no doubt if he didn't treat right now, he'll die.

"I didn't know I was being hunted down ma'am! Can you kindly tell me why that is?" Justin asked as he tore off his janitor sleeve to wrap his shoulder in a makeshift bandage while using the cuff to cover it to stop the blood going everywhere.

"It quite simple 'beast', you are a prize to capture, since you are one of a kind hunt. My girls have told me how skilled you how in a fight as well as your….tool. And besides you hurt my girls greatly, and I will enjoy mounting your head on my wall." The woman said with an smug smirk, not seeing the man laughing to himself at how stupid that reason is.

"Hurt them? I was defending myself lady! I was fighting for survival! What would you do if you got frozen in a block of ice….for probably hundreds of years mind you...only to wake up with your life on the line?! And where did this 'beast' thing come from anyway? The only beasts I've seen so far is women who are dressed poorly, wielding stone age weapons, and kill anything they see moving." The man yelled out, getting an angry look from the woman as he finished dressing his wound.

"Don't you dare lecture me beast! You are in Soucal tribe territory and anyone who does not yield to our great mistress Zeya, will be put to death. And seeing as you refused to surrender to us, you are going to die, along with this woman who you helped capture after she tried to run from us." The woman yelled out, not seeing the shocked look on his face. There's a woman out there….who's gonna die because of him? Because she….oh no….are they talking about that woman he saw from the moment he woke up? The woman he….?!

"Now come out and face me like a beast! I'll enjoy seeing the light leave your eyes!" The woman yelled out, unknowing making the man furious at her. It was one thing that his life is on the line for his actions...it was quite the other when he made an bystander suffer for his mistake. And so feeling both his manhood AND his mortality bellowed at him to save her, he walked out. The first thing she notice about him is that he was not tall, or blue skinned or even looked cold, but he was hairy, big and heavily blue cloths from head to toe and a black coat. The second thing she noticed is the weapons he stole from her girls, which infuriated her to no end but had to admit the way he had them sleeved by the shield is very new to her. And the third and final thing she notice was his eyes. Hazel in color and rounded with skin slightly drooping over one eye and thick eyebrows. It would have been nothing if she didn't noticed the emotions in his eyes...and the facial expression on his face to match made them hold their breath in shock.

Rage

Pure, unchainable rage.

The man stopped in front of the woman still holding her bow at him, unknowingly slacken to the shock of the face he was giving. His head bent down slightly to greatly highlight the look of anger of his face. Eyebrows furled down, eyes sharp and and the deep frown that definitely make anyone of the old world look at him….and knew something is very wrong. And then there was his voice. Before it was warm, calming, and almost care free, but now ...

"Have it your way then, bitch. But know this….I am not responsible for what happens next...for I will do everything I can…..to survive." The man said calm but growling at her, finished his piece by pulling out 'his' sword and got into a roman stance. The woman was shocked at his will to survive, but she shook herself out of her trance and switched her bow for her spear.

"I will enjoy making you suffer beast." The woman said fiercely and got into a stance. The man frowned a bit more if it was possible.

"I like to see you try, winch. _RAHHH!_" The man said before charging at her, shocking her at his sudden attack. But she dodged the attack to twist her spear to slash at him, only for him to stop it with his shield. He then pushed her back and stayed into position, waiting for her to take bait. She saw immediately what he was doing and call him out on it.

"Nice try beast, but you will have to do better than that!" The woman said, trying to get an answer from him but have none as he grinned like an evil genius. This got under her skin as she inch her way to him as they rounded each other. The group was surprised at the fight was turning out, for normally their leader (as most of them have seen) would be on the attack constantly, wearing her opponents down. But this beast is not only fast in short distance, but good at defense. So far, only their tribe was war like and always attacking their neighbors, and most of their victims aren't fighters. But this man was matching them in skill and will power, it's almost like he was from another world. They won't realize just how right they were as their mistress got close to thrust her spear to test his defense, only for the man to aim her spear to the side and push the spear away, but did not press. The woman thrusted her spear near his head and he blocked again, only briefly lose sight of her and that was what she needed as she charged at him with a high kick, causing him to to back off a bit but not broken his defense. This was making her mad, here she was, fighting a beast who claimed that this is his first time fighting like this from one of her girls while she had fighted since the day she could walk proudly, made to fight for her life many times before she became a leader mistress in her tribe. She had many battles and many more kills under her belt and this man was making a fool out of her. She then charged at him again, this time thrusting her spear low cause him to respond in kind, unknowingly opening himself to her as she threw a punish at him. This cause him to stagger back in pain of his nose almost broken and she tried her luck again by thrusting her spear again, cutting up his left cheek lightly, unknowingly breaking him out of his trance by grabbing her spear and pulled. This in turn caused her to be pulled, only to see him twist his body to aim his shield at her face. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, feeling her check burning in pain. The group was shock to see her cutted up for the first time in a long time since the Soucal tribe wars, and she was shocked as well as she felt her check with her hand, feeling pain and seeing blood on her hand. She turned back to the man and see him point at his check in kind, confusing the group how he was able to cut her...when she saw the red below his shield. During the fight she forget the one weapon he never pulled to help him, but now she sees the spear, not forgotten as the blade tip poked out from the bottom of the shield far enough...to now be dripping red with blood….her blood! This made her snap in anger, never had she felt such humiliation in her life and now she will make him pay dearly. She got up to grab her spear, seeing the man smirk that made her blood boil.

"YAHHHHH!" The woman yelled out as she ran into sprint, thinking that her fast speed with win her this fight, but it was for naught as the man dropped his sword to hold out his hands in a grapple. She would have seen it if not for her to see only red as she charged like a raging bull, but unlike the bulls of his world, she was gonna find out quickly of one single truth. In battle, everything is a double edged sword. The man dodged at the last moment, but instead of a full dodge,it was enough grab her spear and her neck and twisted his body to lift her high in the air, to slam her into the ground in a high arc spin. The group looked shocked as their leader struggled for air as it was definitely knocked out of her in the high twist body slam, a slam most in the WWE would be proud of seeing a first timer executing it. The man then went to grab his sword, just in time to see her on her knees struggling to stand up. The woman from before would be shocked to see how to ended like this as she looked at him with concern. He thought of how she had no weapon on her since her spear was dropped in the air and now by the group. She was about to ask for her spear when she see him drop his weapons on the ground, only to have his arms and hands ready for close quarter combat. The reason he did this is not of pride or fairness, but because he thought that she was weak enough for hand to hand combat at his level...which was barely none but what he saw on tv and anime….again….don't ask. She saw what he was doing and got mad.

"You think your tough enough to face me in hand to hand combat?! I'll make you regret that beast!" The woman said, getting into a stance and inch her way towards him.

"I'm not tough enough miss, but I am brave enough to ask you a simple question." The man said grinning at how much he was gonna mess with her. She was tired, hurt, and no doubt angry...time to add one more crack in her defenses.

"Oh..and what is that beast!? Your surrender? Your head!?" The woman asked, not seeing the glint of misceleve in his eyes. And when he had his hand out, she responded in kind by grappling his hand before he bent the knee, grabbed her hand with both hands and kissed the top of it, making most blush light of the action and Ztio shocked at what he was doing. But nothing could prepare her for the question he was about to ask.

"Will make me the happiest man in the world….by being my dark chocolate queen?" The man said, kissing her hand one more time….and the effect was immediate. All the women blushed madly at the sudden confession of wanting to be her forever mate, something akin to marriage, and Ztio was blushing full red despite her skin color. Never had someone had the guts to ask her something this...forward. But whatever day dreaming of what mating will be like with this beast ended by the man himself. He allow her to be in lala land before he give her a face that made her snapped. He made a face, much like those in anime, when a person gave them… a 'heh' smug look as if you fell for someone's trap or someone mocking you,…..the effect….is all the same.

"**RAAHHHHHH!**" The woman screamed in rage as the man looked at her like he made a fool out of her again….this beast…..no this demon! She wanted to make it a swift and painless kill….but now…..now she is gonna enjoy making him scream in pain and mercy for as long as she could. But before she could do anything, he twisted her arm and threw her over her shoulder and got her in the choke hold. The group at this point would help her, but it is Soucal Code that every single warrior fight their own battles, especially one on one. If they couldn't, they would pay the price. But after all the humiliation and pain this beast had put her through, that if their mistress demanded it, they will help her gladly. Tiyna, on the other hand, could not believe how the fight was going. There it is, fighting Ztio as if an amateur warrior when most of her tribe are gatherers. She had the opportunity to teach herself how to fight, at the dismay of her tribe. But seeing this man doing so with ease, it made her hope for her tribe...to finally end the terror of the Soucal Tribe. Ztio felt her lungs and throat burn as she was choked by her opponent, never once imagine such pain happening to her until it happened now. The last time she felt such pain when her mother punished her for losing the match when she was younger. And ever since then, she pusher herself to never lose again, and make her mother proud. She could imagine the disappointed look on her face as Ztio tried to stop this hold over her. She then remembered what one of her girls said when she fought this beast, and tried her hand. She snaked her hand down to his crotch, unknowingly hard during the fight as both were focused on surviving, and went into his pants.

"Ahh!" The man groaned loudly in pain as he felt his second head being squeezed by an unknown hand, almost losing his hold on her head. She tried to escape her hold as she squeeze again….only yelping in surprise at how hot it was and twitching like mad.

"Well well beast. You may be good at fighting, but I'm not sure this is useful in anything." Ztio said, unknowingly sultrily in her ears as she went to stroke just as she heard what she heard what happened during his first fight.

"Ah! Ahh….ohhh! Fuck!" The man groaned in painful pleasure as he felt his snake stroked roughly in the hands of a woman. He tried to tighten his grip on her neck, but had to loosen it to move his pelvis away from her, which didn't work.

"Hmmm, so beast? Ready to give up? Your getting weaker the more I do this. And once you are weak enough, I'll kill you and mount both your head and 'this' on my wall." Ztio said, getting a groin from him as she squeezed her hand on his tool at 'this'. The man was feeling weak at the rough hand-job the woman was unknowingly giving him. It's true that he was getting weaker, but it was his first time feeling this pleasure while his body screamed for rest. He had his colt, but somehow it got lost in the fight. Luckily no one had picked it up or even seen it, so he needed to end this.

"Ah!...Fine!...If that's how you want to play?" The man said, making a clawed hand with his right, and thrusted to her behind.

"AHH!" Ztio half scream, half moaned as she felt something invading her ass. She then realized that this demon shoved his fingers up there...and was moving them with vigor. This caused her to moan painful but with pleasure in it, and lessen the hold she had on him.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Not appreciating the return back on the massage? Well, from how eager you are from stroking my dick, I thought I return the favor." Justin said, moving his fingers in her ass as he let go of her neck to grope one of her breast to increase the pleasure she is no doubt feeling. The girls stood there with shocked blushing faces and some nosebleeds as they watched their mistress showed them a face that can only be seen in the bedroom: A face of pleasure from the acts of sex. Ztio moaned again, feeling the pain from having her ass being invaded to start feeling good, despite that she never done this before.

"Ah!...no!...HA!...pl-please...stop it….I never...mhaa!..done this before!" Ztio said, her rational mind tell her to stop and kill him, while her lustful side was tell her to surrender to his whims in hopes to have more of this sweet feeling. Justin grinned as he sees her mouth start drool from the pleasure from his 'Uranus invasion' and he thought about bumping up the level. He took his fingers out to reach for her main opening, not only plunging one of his fingers into her pot but also rub her button. And during all of it he slip his hand behind her...loin bra?..yep we'll call it that...and rub her directly.

"Ahhhh!...NO!...St-stop….Yah!..please.." Ztio beg the man to stop, despite wanting to feel more of this sweet pleasure happening to her. In her life (mostly her sex life) she was always the dominant one in the bedroom, only allowing her mistress to dominate her because of her status of the tribe. But now, she was being dominated by someone else...and horrifically, to her warrior self, she wants more. Justin still feels his tool being manhandled less so he went for the reasoning negotiation.

"I can stop this you know. End this unwanted but sweet pleasure. All you have to do...is let go on my prick and I'll let you go. Simple as that." Justin said breathy in her ear, which spiked her arousal hard. Ztio tried to keep her reasonable self above the waves of pleasure coursing through her. But she managed to say her piece.

"No!...ah..I'll never sur-AH-surrender to you..mha..beast! You'll have to do...mhhh...better than this...ha...to break me...mhh…" Zito said, trying to speak through her moans caused by her hunt. But what she didn't realized is that by challenging him, she fall into his trap, and the group of women watched as he grinned evilly at how much easy it will be to break her offence.

"Well miss...I have to say you're a tough opponent. But...this won't do. Be careful what you wish for.." Justin said as he was ready to give her the final blow. He was wondering when she was about to cum, but realized that she was stopping it from happening by willpower. He grinned as he began his final attack of this erotic showdown.

"You might just get it!" Justin said as he added a second and third finger into her pot and shove them deep into her, reaching her g-spot. When he did that, he used his thumb and index finger to pinch her clit hard. And finally, he moved his other hand grabbing one of her delicious globes to pinch her nipple hard…..the result?

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ztio yelled in pleasure as she came hard for the first time in her life. Never before had she felt such pleasure before, like lightning coursing through her, but instead of causing pain, it made her felt like she died and went to heaven. She went limp in his arms as he picked her up in a bridal carry. Ztio finally was aware of what was happening and she blushed for being in his arms.

"Well miss….had enough?" Justin asked, making the woman flush at his toothed smile, but she snapped out of it as she punched his face. Justin dropped her as she got in a stance. He shook off the pain as he got into a stance as well as she charged at him, the feelings of pleasure pushed down to strike him down. But he was ready as he grappled her by her neck and groin, spun around with her in the air in his hands, and slam her in the ground again. The woman yelp in pain as she felt something cracked in that slam, her body screamed for her to surrender and her warrior side was agreeing since this man was only gonna keep hurting her if she doesn't stop. The woman looked at him with some fear on her face as she realized that she was now at the mercy of the man if she didn't tell her party to step in. The code of Soucal warrior's honor prevents her to have any sort of help from her tribe mates, but after being at the hands of this man, she may have no choice. The man walked towards her as he see the look on her face. He hated the look of fear on a woman, especially a beautiful woman, but he need to stand tall to survive or been trampled by this new world. And he had a few words to say to try and reason with her.

"Do you see now miss? I have a reason to fight, to survive. You're fighting for a prize you can't always win, especially if it's a human life. I know you want to kill me, but I have no good reason to kill you miss. So please, just let me and your prisoner go, and you won't see us again. I really don't want to harm anymore of you beautiful ladies than I already have." The man said, like the hopeless romantic he is, getting some blushes from the girls, Ztio especially. They have been called beautiful, cute and even sexy by some of their tribe members and they laugh it up and time them the same without worry, but now hearing those words told by this...man as he called himself….it made them flushed and embarrassed and feel strange in their stomach...and between their legs. But Ztio thinks that she was being bewitched again as she never felt this way before and she was caught off guard by his words already...and she knew that she can't beat him, so she got desperate.

"Your words are empty beast! And you and that slut will never leave here alive. Glora! Dorda! Kill him! Bring me his head!" Ztio said, making the man see the two giants coming towards him, making him curse at how bad this was turning out and went to his sword and shield. He was about to reach them when one of the giant loomed over him with a caveman-like weapon, and he was forced to dodge the swing. Ztio finally got on her feet with some trouble as she watched her big guards take care of this beast...no...a beast is not capable of such things….a demon was far more fitting.

"Mistress Ztio, are you alright?" The redhead asked, getting a mad look from her mistress.

"No Vika! I am not alright! This demon has humiliated me and our tribe for the last time! I don't care if I was punished for not honoring our code, because I'll take great pleasure in seeing him die! And you Tiyna can join him!" Ztio said, all her sense of honor lost and only wanting to see the demon responsible die. Tiyna watched as her last hope of survival fight for his life...and failing bad.

"Ahh!" Justin yelled out in pain as he felt the weapon connect to his chest, flinging him towards a tree, and away from his weapons. Unarmed, bleeding, and no doubt bleeding internally from the blunt trauma of the two giant's weapons…..._Colt…..__**NOW!**_ The man looked around for the Colt 1911 everywhere in grass, leaves, and dirt for the sleek black handgun from his world, the only connection of his past just hours ago after he fell in that damned box. And there it was, between him and the two girls slowly walking to him. And like a switch, he stopped looking fearful and looking pissed to no end. He lost everything from his world, his Xbox and PlayStation friends, his family, his livelihood! And he will be damned to lose his very life in a world...**he didn't not want to be IN!** Justin stood up tall with new resolve, causing the two to halt, shocked as they saw him looking fearful for once in this day, only to see the same resolve he had fighting Ztio. But he was done with games and tricks, no more beating around the bush! Right now….it was kill….or be killed….and he will choose kill. Justin ran into a sprint, surprising the two with his speed, but ready to end him. Just as they swung their clubs, he jump/dodge between them and went for his colt. They may have seen what he was up to as he felt an arrow in his other shoulder just as he picked up the colt. Ztio did not know what the black object in his hands, but for him to value that over the other weapons he had, then it must be important.

"Glora! Dorda! Stop that demon and bring me that thing in his hands." Ztio said as she pulled another arrow to her check, ready to loose when she felt someone tackle her.

"Rahhh!" Tiyna yelled as she finally no longer wanted to wait at the sidelines and tackle Ztio to lay the smack down on her. Already weak from her fight with the demon, she could not put up a proper defense as she felt her face earn new bruises and cracks before her group pulled Tiyna off to repay her in kind. She struggled to get up as Tiyna felt her body scream as she was kicked, punched and even her haired pulled roughly as she was at the mercy of the Soucal barbarians. But she did spare a look towards her would be savior. Sure he was not impressive in muscle and looks, but he was very brave and very strong willed to fight such impossible odds….if somehow they get out of this alive….she would reward him greatly. But somehow she know that was hopeful thinking as see saw Ztio looming, her broken spear ready to end her life, not caring to watch the 'demon' as she called him humiliated her in ways that would dishonor the very name Soucal, for the creative, funny, and very embarrassing ways he put her in her place. But now as Tiyna watched the very same woman she once feared for her unbeatable title, now humiliated and dishonored lifted her spear to just end her and finish that demon, knowing that her life was forfeit. But nothing could prepare them for the single sound that made their world froze...and changed it forever. And the one responsible? Well, let's get back to Justin, shall we?

**Few minutes earlier**

After seeing the woman tackle Ztio to stop a would be kill shot, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out without difficulty, all thoughts of pain put down in favor of living through it. He then felt his neck squeezed in a vice as he tried to beat the arms connecting to the hands. He saw that it was one of the giants and she was grinning which made him cringe. Remember what he called them beautiful women earlier….yea...the giants didn't count….but he wouldn't admit it. Most of the girls there was like any man's fantasy, tribal but hot, adorable and drop dead gorgeous that if any man from his world knew about this...then most of the hot-blooded males would kill to be one of the people in those cryotubes, like the one he was in. The giants…..not so much. If one would dress in man's suit and tie, have their heads shaved and have dark sunglasses….yea….you get the idea. But he had an idea so he went with it.

"Wait, I know you want to kill me. But I must tell you something." Justin said, making the girl furl her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What is it, demon?" The giant said, deeply like a man's, not surprising him.

"It's something for your ears only, but I know you'll tell the others." Justin said with a toothed smile, making her blush abit before she shook her head.

"Tell me demon." The giant said, making Justin look at Tiyna as she was pulled off of Ztio, and then he looked back.

"I need to whisper it in our ears first." Justin said, feeling his body moved towards her, his face now close to her ears, and promptly ignoring her smell. And he whispered in her ear.

"Never trust..lying **MEN**!" Justin yelled at loud, not only cause ringing in her ear, but also thrusted the arrow he pulled out of him from Ztio, and the results was worth it.

"AHHH!" The giant yelled in pain, not only having her ear drums ringing but also feeling the arrow pierce the middle of her shoulder and neck. It didn't pierced any organs, but the pain was great enough to drop him, and let him get a magazine ready to drop Ztio dead. He knew she was beautiful and may have warmed up to him in the future, but he must kill someone to be a show of force, especially someone high up like Ztio. But as he got the clip in, he felt his neck squeezed again, and he felt himself flying into a tree. He knew he dropped his pistol mid air as he tried to sit up from the pain, seeing the other giant charging at him in a fit of rage….must of been sisters. But he will never have luxury of knowing if he were to die here, and he spotted his pistol again, seeing the giant he harmed spared a hard look at it. Justin waited for the right moment before sat up and tackle the giants legs as she ran at him. He knew that tackling someone who was taller, thicker and burling in muscle was not a good idea, but if anyone knew the basics of physics, that if one opposing mass pushes under the mass of another...well I think you get the idea.

"RAHHH...aaahhYAAHHHH! ***THUNK!**" The giant yelled in rage before she felt herself falling, only sparing a scream before face planting into the tree. Justin, now free to push for his gun, he ran up to the giant who was in the process of picking it up, bending over. Perfect, he thought. He ran up to gain speed for another physics lesson, and he jump to do a flying kick to her face.

"Gahhh!" The giant yelled as she felt her face being hit with such a great force, it nearly knocked her out. Justin then looked for his gun anywhere, seeing that the giant flinged it away from the kick. He ran to his pistol, and just about reached it when he felt his body being slammed by the giant that slammed into the tree earlier. He saw the pistol just almost in his reach when he felt his foot being crushed by a large hand.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he dig his hands in the ground to stop his forced retreat from his gun, only to spare a look at the giant responsible. He did not know which one is Glora or Dorda, but he knew which one of them is about to get dropped. Grabbing a handful of dirt, he allowed himself to be pulled, only to fling his makeshift weapon into her eyes. The giant yelled in pain of feeling dirt in her eyes, but manage in blink it most of it out to see the demon reach for his pistol and grabbed his foot again. But it was for naught as at the moment his foot was grabbed, he reached for his colt...and felt the cold hard steel of death in his hands. A weapon who's history had slowly but proudly murdered the era of feudal lords and the need of mass hired armies, and exploded in firepower and speed during the industrial revolution, only to cement in place in history as the world's simplest weapon in war, conflict and death. At first, he was happy to get this pistol because of how he loved the history of it. But now...now that he has to use it...he felt the weight of all of the old world on his shoulders. He knew it was dead and gone...but as long as he is alive, it will never truly be forgotten. He then steeled his resolve, he can't think of such things 6 feet under or in the belly of this worlds true beasts. And so, twisting himself from laying down on his stomach, his pistol outstretched and pointing at her face. At that moment, the giant, who looked angry at being hurt again be cheap tricks, only to look at the pistol in confused fear. And it was when he felt his world froze, giving him time to come to terms with himself...and accepting the hardest of this world's, and his world's reality.

"_Taylor…...Brook…...Jack…...Mom….Dad…...Friends…..Family…..Everyone…..God" _Justin thought to himself as he pulled back the slide with his hand.

"_Forgive me."_ Justin thought with finality as he, of the first time in hundreds of years since the last time it fired, pulled the trigger…..and the title of humanity's top of the food chain…. lost years ago to the earth's ever growing life after their fall…..was finally...but sadly…. restored.

***BANG!***

**At a village near-by**

At a nearby village, they wait for Tinya to return with a kill she said she was going to get as children run around, playing like the little kids they are. But what is different from most villages...from the old world...it was full of women. Women wearing clothes that would make most hot-blooded males go wild and the most disciplined of the bible to beg God for forgiveness. There at the big wooden tepee was the head chief of the tribe, worrying of the lateness of Tiyna….most knowly as her daughter. She worry about that girl some times as she taught herself to fight when they have Soucal to defend them...as long as they pay their fee for being in their territory. She was about to ask her tribes people if she has seen her, when she heard a foreign sound in the air.

**BANG**

The chief shot up to exit outside to see the rest of her tribe looking in one direction, no doubt heard it too. But it wasn't the sound that concerned her, it was the direction of it. The direction of where her daughter would hunt at.

"Tiyna." The chief said, clutching her heart in fear, fear of losing her just like her mother.

**Soucal tribe**

**Two miles away**

The tribe was working just like any other tribe, but they were gearing up for war as they spotted scouts from the north from the Angelo Nation, wanting to expand it territory. Soucal pushed them back for the last 150 years and always won, but that may change since they made an alliance with the San Franico Empire and no doubt it's to conquer their lands. And so, gathering enough smiths to churn out swords, shields, and other weapons for the war effort.

"Come on ladies! Put your backs into it! We need 2 thousand more swords before we make armor from the first guard! Come on ladies!" A woman yelled out, garbed in clothes that would made Boudica the Celt Barbarian proud, since it almost looks like hers. She had a sword at her hip and a whip for disciplining slaves her tribe has captured or traded with other tribes in Southern California, all for their protection of the northern nations. But now, they had enough it if and was making an alliance to conquer them once and for all. The Boudica woman was think if it's the end of her tribe when she heard the strange sound.

**BANG**

She twisted her head towards the sound of the mysterious thing as she was joined by all of her tribe members in wonderment and fear. One of the soldiers asked her leader for an impossible answer.

"What is it Mistress Zeya?" The woman, now called Zeya shook her head as she had no answer, but curious as the others.

"I do not know, Kaya." Zeya said, making the other called Kaya, to look in the same direction with a sense of dread. In a nearby village, they were working the crops and trees when they heard the sound, stopping to stare in wonderment and dread of the strange sound. In a field nearby, a horse rider was training her horse when the sound was heard, scaring the horse outright. The rider tried her best to calm the gentle beast while sparing a glance in the direction of the sound, hoping it was nothing. In the forest, a bear was with her cub when they heard the sound. Naturally, both were fretted by the sound, but the mother was having none of it and picked up her cub by the nape of it's neck with her front teeth and ran, not realizing that she was heading for a tribe she would normally avoid. In a cave lite lightly with a small fire, a person, who looked hunched down on a slab of stone while looking over notes, tried to study the reason of men's disappearance. It was then it heard the sound it never it would hear for years.

**BANG!**

The figure dropped the handmade pencil in it's hand in fear of hearing the strange but all too familiar sound, laying that and it's glasses on the stone slab.

"Finally. They're up." The figure said, speaking almost nonsense as it rose up to walk away...only to reveal the notes on the slab. It had diagrams of cells from blood to sperm as one side of the diagrams looked healthy...the others looked damaged and withered as if it was dying. None of it would look like it made sense to the uninformed person, but it was two words that most would definitely recognized if they were to see it...or rather the only one from the old world.

_Project Adam_

Ztio dropped her spear with a yelp of fear at the loud sound that was made, and most was covering their ears as they were ringing from the loudness of it. Tiyna, while covering her ears, looked to see a way out, only to see the 'demon with his strange object in his hands pointing at one of the Groda Sisters, and his eyes were wide. She stared at the giant and her eyes widen too. Ztio saw Tinya eyes were looking at the demon to see what he did and she, like everyone else, looked on with shock. Justin, with his now fired colt in his hands, stared at the work he did...and felt like he just bought a ticket to hell. Standing before him was one of the giants, except now she was walking backwards, her body not regulating that she is dead. But after a few steps, her mind and body finally clicked and fall over...and showed the women the work the demon has done. Dorda, with her eyes rolled up, her mouth open...and a hole smoking in her forehead. Glora saw her sister and went to her, shaking her to wake her up.

"Dorda?...Dorda?...Dorda!" Groda said to wake her up, increasing her shaking and her voice, not understanding the freighting killing power of a handgun as all the women stared at the dead woman in fear….they knew she was dead….it would be understandable if she died from a stab wound...an arrow….even blunt trauma… But what that demon had...it was quick...accurate...and loud...and some of them had already formed fears of its sounds. Groda was crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turn to see the one who killed her...the pistol gripped tightly in his right hand...right before her.

"I know my words are the last you would want to hear...but I am so sorry for taking your sisters life….this….is the _last_...thing I wanted to happen. But your leader gave me...no choice. You may hate me now...but at least you can still take her home." Justin said, just as he pointed his pistol at her, seeing true fear in her eyes.

"Now….collect your sister...and join the others….please." Justin said, doing all he could to stop himself from crying in shame for taking his first life, but knowing that this isn't over. Glora could say nothing but nod fearfully as she picked up her dead sister, feeling the gun still pointed at her. She wanted to cry at that moment and ripped the demons head off, but she knew if she tried, she would end up like her sister. Justin felt horrible for doing this, but right now it was his life on the line as Glora joined the others as he was in front of them, fear evidently in their eyes.

"Now that I've gotten your….undivided attention….I would like to go back to the offer I made to you miss before your….thrill of the hunt clouded your judgement. I've said it once before but I believe that you brush it off in arrogance….so I will repeat myself….You **will** let me and your prisoner go...and you all can go peaceful….and give her respectable burial rights and honors….and you would never have to see us again….please?" Justin said with such strain in his voice as if it was killing him to talk hen something so tragic happened and he was now emotionally unstable. But it was enough as Ztio grabbed Tiyna and held her close, causing Justin aim his pistol… and drew back the hammer of his gun. It was simple, precise and quick….but it was just enough to make Ztio and everyone else quiver in fear. Ztio, having enough of it, pushed Tiyna to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Tiyna would've struggled to escape his grasp when she got a close up of him. Last time, his future scared her because it was something she never saw before...but now...seeing his face….his hair….and his eyes...oh those hazel eyes of strength...and fear...and regret. Unknowingly she lightly blushed while she stare at him, and the smile he made, not the smirk of mischief or cunning..an actually genuine smile...made her heart did a flip. She blushed more as he let her go, causing her to look at him with confusion. But when he nod his head towards away from the area, she ran into a sprint, causing some of her former wardens to yell out and chase after her, Justin let off another shot towards them.

***BANG!***

"AHHH!" The girls yelled out in shock again of the loud noise and the dirt that flew from the round, some rubbing their ears as the ringing, the sound of hearing nods in their ears dieing, was too much for them. Ztio stared at Justin, who had a hard frown on his face, spoke to her with finality.

"Now….you've had your hunt...and it was all for nothing….now be the leader you claimed to be….and go...with your underlings…." Justin said, putting the pistol, the cold barrel that promises death at the pull of a trigger, was planted on her forehead.

"And never...**come….back**" Justin growled at the end, his voice promising death to any who would try to harm him again. If his old self ..or any of the people of his world was at that moment of time…. They would be asking who was brave man **really** is. Justin had no answer as he saw Ztio nod her head with fear and backed away, but apparently it was to slow for him as he channel his inner soldier...and his inner drill sergeant.

"GO!" Justin yelled, making most of them fall on their butts before scrambling to run, while Ztio stop to look at him from a moment before joining her group. Justin stood there with his pistol still pointed at the group retreating into the forest….leaving him alone with nature for the first time since he got here...and the weight of the institution finally caught up to him...and he let it have at it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin yelled to the heavens as everything, from losing his family, friends, loved ones, pastimes and hobbies….his home...his….gone..And in its place...is a world...that wanted him dead….for nothing….nothing but the karma of his past life…..and now….for the first time in his life…..he was finally and truefully…..alone.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin yelled, throwing his pistol on the ground, stomping the ground and throw the biggest temper tantrum in his life…..and it was breaking him.

"AAAHHH!...*sobs*...*gasp* *wails loudly*...*sobs uncontrollably*" Justin broke down as he fell to the ground and curled into a ball, feeling the emotions burning his soul with grief, anger and sadness, and let the world hear it after all he accomplish since he woke up. He fought a group of blood hunger hunters and won. He stood his ground for his right to live and won. He saved a woman from death, because he scared her, after compromising her escape from them. All in all, he felt great for his deeds, he should feel glad for what he did. But the yields of his bravery was nothing compared to the opposite of his deeds..the cost. He lost his world, his livelihood, and everyone and everything he knew and loved….and now...he killed someone. He would've been fine with killing with a sword, a spear, hell even an arrow or cross bolt….but a gun...it was too easy….too quick….and the noise will haunt him forever. Justin let himself feel the weight of his grief crush his soul, not noticing the pairs of eyes watching the broken soul before her. Tiyna had a good chance to run as she was finally go by her hero in blue and took it to be reunited with her tribe. But after a good while, she stopped a while after hearing the bang from his weapon again and wondered what has happened, so she looked back to see him press his weapon to her head, no doubt giving her his final words. She saw that some of them was starting walk back while the others stayed, which made him yelled at them to go, making them run after falling on their ass. She watched as the man stared at his opponents retreated back into the forest...no doubt reporting what has happened, and she watch as the man had a breakdown, wondering what has happen to give him such grief. But then she saw him stare back into the building with fear in his eyes, and he ran with such rush that made her curious, curious enough to follow him...back into the building….where it all began.

**Inside the University of Southern California**

Justin ran into the building as he searched for the room he should have never entered due to his curiosity...and began to feel a dreadful thought creeping into his head…...he was the only one...to his knowledge so far...to wake up from the cryotube. Fearing that this was gonna be like Fallout 4 where the man...or woman...woke up from cryo with their other dead and son gone..except it was different. He may not know the men who were chosen for this task...for this life… for this world. But now as he stood awake… driving down the pain he has felt all over his body… the fatigue of forcefully being awaken from cryo… and forced to fight for his life. To most, they would have dropped already...ready for the world to take them...but Justin's will and resolve was finally unleashed to its full potential… and it will be damned if he were to die now. And so he ran, finally seeing the room where it all began...and the dread he felt increased a hundredfold. Pushing the door, he walked to see the cryo room still looking cold due to the steam that was being made from the cold air of the cryotubes and the hot day of Californian weather. He pushed the thought of how he was gonna live in a world without air conditioners, he entered the room where he fell into the lone open tube...which brought him to this world. He looked as he saw on the windowed monitor, which was surprisingly still on despite the overgrowth of life and the decay of the triumphs of civilization happening outside of this room...for this room was like frozen in time...never to fully see the world outside...truly not knowing if it's mission will succeed or not….until he woken up. He noticed how the monitor show life support systems, heart beats, blood pressure, and mental functions. Somethings that would have been monitored as the world fell into chaos before being put into God's hands as the scientists and all involved in the project fell with their world. Justin then began to have an understanding of why the men were closely and strictly chosen for the program...not to just carry the genes and their ability unto this world...but to physically and mentally...survive the trip. For Justin, the last words of his thoughts were being repeated as he finally understand the dread he was feeling as the seemingly hidden question he had from the moment he awaken finally shown itself….a question that made him look at _every...single….__**pod**_.

Justin looked at the next pod beside his and felt his heart drop. The man inside, who surprisingly was Justin Timberlake...was showing no signs of mental functions, no blood pressure...and lastly no heartbeat as the line that would be signs of life from the up and down lines as the heart beaten to pump blood….was flat lined. Justin began to really feel fear in his heart as he looked to the others, all showing flat-lined, dead from the trip to this world, never to wake up again. He then saw another room next to the one he was in, went through the door and saw stairs. Justin felt the cold air increased as he went down, seeing another door with the name and symbol of the project, the male and female symbols together in a apple symbol, stem and all. It was a homage to the bible, the story of Adam and Eve, and the rise and fall humanity in the spiritual sense, and now the fall of man and civilization. Justin put those thoughts away as he entered, and was floored by what he saw. Hundreds, if not thousands of cryo tubes, all filled with men….all...who were dead. Justin felt himself falling to the wall behind him as he walked a bit to see the monitors at their sides..all saw nothing but red as indication of death. Justin felt himself being crushed by the weight of this world now a thousand fold as one thought entered his blanked mind.

_I am….the only...man in the world_

Justin then felt someone beside him as he turned his head, and saw the woman he had saved earlier before feeling his world darkened. The last he heard was the woman's voice of concern, before he finally falling unconscious. And then….he dreamed….of better times.

**Alright! This story (to my knowledge) is a new fanfic anime of my making. If anyone finds anything like this, they are welcome to tell me so. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Blackhawk571X **


End file.
